Exagerado
by xDESATIVADOx
Summary: CONTINUAÇÃO DE BOLO DE CHOCOLATE - Doente, Scorpius quer toda a atenção do namorado voltada para si. SLASH. Fic para a Primeira Edição do Projeto Pinhãozinho  Innocent Love  do 6 Vassouras. Albus Severus


**Título: **Exagerado

**Autor:** Carol1408

**Beta:** Schaala

**Par:** Albus Severus Potter / Scorpius Malfoy

**Classificação: **PG-13

**Sinopse: **Doente, Scorpius que toda a atenção do namorado voltada para si. [continuação de Bolo de Chocolate]

**Avisos:** Fic para a Primeira Edição do Projeto Pinhãozinho - Innocent Love do 6 Vassouras. A fic possui conteúdo SLASH (relacionamento homossexual), se não gosta, não leia.

**Situação: **Cuidando do meu namorado.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence, ele pertence a J. K. Rowling (várias editoras) e a Warner Bros. Essa fic não possui nenhum fim lucrativo, nem viola direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

* * *

**Exagerado**

Scorpius acordou com o corpo inteiro dolorido; a cabeça latejava, a garganta ardia e a vontade de espirrar era imensa.

Resmungou algo incoerente e abriu os olhos tentativamente, mas a luz fraca vinda de uma fresta na cortina o fez fechar os olhos novamente.

Depois de um tempo, algo gelado encostou-se à sua mão, e ele voltou a abrir um dos olhos para espiar Puppy e seus olhinhos amendoados brilhantes em busca de atenção.

- Oh, meu bebê. O papai está se sentindo mal hoje... – o loiro fungou com a voz rouca e o nariz entupido, sentindo vontade de espirrar mais uma vez. Mas o labrador soltou um latidinho baixo e triste, e ele não pôde resistir – Okay, deita aqui, vem.

Abriu espaço na cama e logo um quente e fofo Puppy estava deitado ao seu lado, abanando o rabo alegremente. Scorpius acariciou o pelo negro e macio, voltando a fechar os olhos, mantendo o cachorro juntinho a ele.

O loiro estava quase dormindo quando sua vontade de espirrar cresceu incontrolavelmente. Ele conseguiu sair da cama e correr até o banheiro em meio ao "ah-ah-ah-atc" e puxar um grande pedaço de papel higiênico, finalmente soltando um "ATCHIIIIM" escandaloso. O cachorro olhava para o dono como se ele fosse louco, saindo correndo daquele jeito.

Scorpius voltou rastejando para a cama, carregando o rolo de papel consigo, embolando-se na coberta e abraçando Puppy de novo.

"_Isso que dá destruir a cozinha e ter que levar Lucius para jantar fora num frio do cão. Mas a cara do homem foi impagável! Aqueles olhos arregalados dele pareciam que iam saltar das órbitas quando viu eu e o Al na cozinha!"_, ele riu sozinho ao se lembrar da cara do avô. Draco ainda tentou contornar a situação, dizendo não haver ninguém na casa, mas como Lucius não aguentava mais tocar a campainha, aparatou dentro da casa e viu os dois, sujos de bolo de chocolate e prensando-se no balcão, antes que eles pudessem fazer alguma coisa. Depois de conseguir chocar o patriarca Malfoy, uma gripe não lhe parecia assim tão ruim. (1)

Ele escutou a movimentação no andar de baixo da casa; pela barulheira, deveria ser Albus tentando preparar o café da manhã. Ou isso ou um bandido fazendo uma limpa na casa.

Então os passos do namorado subindo as escadas preencheram o ambiente, e ele ouviu o ruído baixo da porta se abrindo, mas nem mesmo assim levantou a cabeça. Sentiu o toque leve dos dedos de Albus em seus cabelos e abriu um olho para espiá-lo.

- Scorpy? Ainda deitado? – Al afagou os fios loiros, fazendo Scorpius ronronar alegre – Você vai se atrasar para o trabalho, já são quase oito horas.

- Não vou. – o loiro fez bico.

- Como assim não vai? Por quê?

- Dodói.

O moreno arregalou os olhos, rapidamente checando a temperatura de Scorpius e perguntando o que ele estava sentindo. Manhoso, o loiro se abraçou ao namorado, fazendo-o deitar-se ao seu lado. Puppy reclamou com um latido por estar sendo esmagado pelos donos, antes de conseguir escapar para a ponta da cama. Albus ainda tentou levantar e argumentar que precisava pegar algum remédio para ele, mas o loiro estava muito bem aconchegado ao namorado para deixá-lo escapar assim tão rápido.

Scorpius decidiu que eles ficariam juntinhos até que o ele melhorasse. Já estava cochilando de novo, quando o moreno voltou a cutucá-lo. Resmungou irritado, mas voltou os olhos para ele.

- Scorpy, eu tenho que ir trabalhar, sabe?

- Trabalhar? E eu? – o loiro começou uma nova crise de espirros, e Al entregou-lhe o papel higiênico. Com o nariz tampado pelo papel, Scorpius continuou – Você não vai ficar e cuidar de mim, não?

- Você só está resfriado, Scorpy. Vou lhe dar um remédio e você fica dormindo hoje, amanhã já estará melhor. Pode deixar que eu aviso o seu chefe. Mas eu não posso faltar o serviço, você sabe.

- Um resfriado? Pode muito bem ser a gripe A, ou algo pior, e quando você chegar eu vou estar morto.

Albus rodou os olhos para o exagero do namorado. Scorpius decidiu mudar de tática.

- Al... Você sabe que eu não gosto de ficar sozinho... – uma mão agarrou a manga do casaco do namorado, enquanto a outra ainda segurando segurava o papel no nariz – Por favor, estou me sentindo tão cansado... – seu olhar de cachorrinho abandonado só não vencia o que Puppy fazia.

- Scorpy, eu não posso...

O loiro fez bico e se afastou, dando as costas ao namorado, e abraçando o travesseiro.

- Ótimo. Tenha um bom dia no trabalho.

- Scorpy...

Mas o loiro fingiu estar dormindo, e Albus desistiu, saindo para o trabalho.

oOo

8:15 AM.

"_Só faz quinze minutos que eu cheguei ao trabalho? Merlin, o dia vai ser longo..."_

Albus se sentou, separou papéis que precisava assinar, pegou um café, cuidou de mais papelada, passou tarefas para os seus subordinados, falou com o chefe e entregou o relatório que ele pedira no dia anterior, cuidou de mais papelada.

E checou o relógio de novo: 8:25 AM.

"_Espero que Scorpy esteja bem... Ele sempre fica muito abatido, mesmo com um resfriado fraco. Talvez eu devesse chamá-lo na lareira... Será que ele está bem mesmo? E se ele tiver febre? E se for mesmo a gripe A? Talvez eu deva dar uma escapada do trabalho e ir checá-lo..."_

Ele foi assinando mais papéis sem nem ver o que fazia, perdido em pensamentos e preocupações. Olhou o relógio de novo, mas ainda eram 8:30 AM. Remexeu-se na cadeira, inconformado com a situação em que se encontrava.

Scorpius estava bem, tinha um mero resfriado. Ele havia deixado um vidrinho de poção no criado mudo ao lado da cama para o loiro. Quando ele acordasse, tomaria o remédio e ficaria bem melhor. Não tinha porque fugir do trabalho...

Talvez se ele se ausentasse por uma pequena horinha...

Ou se ele pedisse a manhã de folga... Albus podia dizer que estava se sentindo mal e precisava ir pra casa, não? Mas e se seu chefe o mandasse para a enfermaria?

Não, logo acabaria o expediente e ele iria para casa checar o namorado. Logo... Sendo que ainda eram 8:40 AM.

oOo

- ATCHIM! ATCHIM! Ah-ah-ah-ATCHIM!

Scorpius assuou o nariz com uma careta de nojo. Merlin, como odiava ficar doente! Já estava no segundo rolo de papel higiênico... Jogou-se na cama novamente, tentando voltar a dormir.

Puppy entrou no quarto, trazendo uma bolinha vermelha na boca. Colocou o objeto babado na mão do dono, que espiou o cachorro com um olho. Ele jogou a bolinha a uma pequena distancia, mas o labrador pareceu não gostar da falta de empolgação do loiro e soltou um chorinho baixo, sem ir atrás do brinquedo.

- Já disse que não posso brincar, Puppy. Estou morrendo aqui.

O cachorro pulou em cima da cama, tentando lamber o rosto de Scorpius, mas esse o acalmou com um carinho nas orelhas peludas.

Olhou a poção que Albus havia deixado em cima do criado mudo, e o relógio que marcava 8:55 AM.

Ele deveria ligar e se desculpar com o namorado. Foi infantil da parte dele e agora o moreno, conhecendo-o bem, deveria estar se matando de preocupação no trabalho. Talvez estivesse até mesmo bolando alguma mentira para o pobre chefe para sair mais cedo...

Sim, ele iria usar o tal de... ah, celular, e avisaria Albus que estava melhorando, mesmo que estivesse se sentindo como um trapo velho.

Mas antes que ele pensasse em se levantar, a porta se abriu.

- Okay, eu desisto. Disse ao meu chefe que você estava com a garganta inchada e que parecia ser caxumba, e eu nunca vi ele me mandar tão rápido para casa.

Scorpius começou a rir, mas isso desencadeou _outro_ acesso de tosse graças à dor de garganta. Albus se aproximou da cama, sentando-se ao lado do namorado, acariciando os cabelos loiros que tanto amava. Ele ainda sorria, apesar da tosse.

- Al! Eu ia te ligar para me desculpar e dizer para você trabalhar tranquilo, por Merlin!

- E deixar o meu exagerado e manhoso namorado se acabando sozinho? Não, obrigado. Estou bem aqui. – ele pousou um suave beijo nos lábios macios.

- Ah, mas admita que você gosta desse namorado exagerado, não? E você vai pegar meus germes! E se for mesmo a gripe A?Albus riu, deitando-se ao lado de Scorpius, o loiro aconchegando-se em seu peito. Puppy se juntou aos dois, balançando o rabo de um lado para o outro.

- Não importa, eu vou ficar tomando conta de você.

* * *

**Notas:**

(1) Bem, vou explicar rapidinho aqui para quem não leu "Bolo de Chocolate". Albus destruiu a cozinha tentando fazer um jantar para a família Malfoy que vinha conhecer a casa dos pombinhos.

* * *

**N/b:** Own, mas eles são tão fofos! Quem quer ir ali comigo se meter no meio das cobertas com eles e se arriscar a pegar gripe A? LOL. Fanfic mais fofa não tem! Entupam a Carolzita de reviews, ela merece, não merece? Claro que merece. xD

**N/a:** Gente, minha mãe começou de novo com a história da gripe A, e isso ficou na minha cabeça.

Escrevi a fic tão rapidinho... Para entregar dentro do prazo! ;D

Espero que gostem da fic! Deixem reviews para que eu saiba o que vocês estão achando, amores!

Beijão! S2


End file.
